I Hate Winter - or Chionophobia
by BKL8008
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy hates winter. And with good reason.


A/N: Not only do I hate winter, but so does one of my boys. A lot of him went into this story. I've decided to #^ *%¢$ out the language. There's also a bit of implied slash/bromance here, but it's not spelled out. Keep your mind out of the gutter!

The first thing that Scorpius Malfoy noticed that morning was a splash of yellow in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, which could mean only one thing – one of those annoying Firsties had invited one of his Hufflepuff pals over again.

It wasn't that Scorpius didn't like the boy, personally. No, it was nothing personal. It wasn't that he didn't like Hufflepuffs. No, there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff House. They were friendly, hard-working, dependable, loyal, _and_ they had unlimited access to the kitchen. Being chummy with a 'Puff or three was a very good thing, all the boys in Slytherin House had known since their own First Year.

It wasn't that he didn't like children. Being an only child, Scorpius had never had much contact with other small children, but as a child, he found that he didn't mind being around them. He still didn't mind, really, unless they were babies. Of course, his only encounter with a baby had been at the Burrow, one of the many _**Weasley-the-next-generation**_ members, and both he and his best mate, Albus Potter, had instinctively run away upon smelling what had turned out to be a nappie in need of changing. No, children in general were all right with the teenager, so long as neither one of said child's "business ends" was pointed at you!

It wasn't that he was unhappy with school. In fact, Scorpius was quite the content Fifth Year – straight "O" student, Prefect, Chaser for the Quidditch team with Albus, and all around fine role model for the Firsties – who were currently annoying him to no end.

"I'm telling' yeh's, I looked outside! It SNOWED!" That excited Hufflepuff boy was shouting, which in turn, made his Slytherin counterparts all the more excited – seeing as how they had no windows to peer through to verify this horrible claim.

_What was his name? Sherwood? Tucker?_ Scorpius didn't rightly recall. The boy was one of his father's friend's offspring, amazing as that was. _What was his name? Baddock, yes, that was the one. Baddock, from back in the day when Slytherins didn't have friends in other Houses. What was it that Baddock had done for a Hufflepuff? _Scorpius didn't remember that one, either. It was too early in the morning, and he'd not even properly dressed or had coffee yet.

"It snowed? C'mon!" One of the Slytherin Firsties was encouraging his mates. "Let's go! It's below freezing, and the lake must be frozen enough by now!"

"Snowball fight!"  
"Ice fishing!"  
"Sleds!"  
"Snowmen!"

And _**that**_ was the problem: it was winter.

Scorpius Malfoy did _not_ like winter.

_**I do not like it when it snows,  
I do not like it when it blows.  
I do not like it when it's cold,  
I will not like when I'm old!**_

He repressed a shudder at the memory of one his favorite childhood nursery rhymes, knowing full well that he was going to hear all about it from his roommates. Perhaps he would put in a request to take Points from them if they harassed him over it? Then again, perhaps he would simply turn them all into something unnatural. Transfigurations, after all, were his best area. As he headed to the showers, he began to picture Albus with antlers, or Mason with floppy bunny ears.

If they knew what was good for them, they'd keep quiet about the snow.

If they knew what was good for them, there would still be plenty of nearly-scalding hot water in the showers!

"Oh, c'mon, Mate! It can't be _that _bad?" Albus encouraged him, "What's wrong?" He asked the glum boy, tossing his dressing gown aside as he stepped into the showers. Then he screamed.

"$&#! No hot water!" Albus cried, gingerly lathering up and dancing on the spot.

Scorpius glared at him.

"Albus, my _dear_ friend," Scorpius drawled, "If you do not calm yourself, I shall have to use a Vanishing Spell..._on your balls_!"

Albus quickly rinsed, grabbed his wand, and disappeared into a puff of steam as he cast a Charm to dry and warm himself.

"Want me to Charm the pipes for you?" Albus offered, still grinning, and knowing full well how his cold-blooded best mate felt about all-things-winter.

"The last time you tried that," Mason Gamble put in, "The showers sprayed chili sauce!"

"Damn good chili sauce, too," Brock Zabini added, running his wand over his head in a quick Shaving Charm.

Scorpius sighed and opted for a quick Cleansing Spell instead, determined to find out who'd been the last to have a hot shower – and Curse him into next month!

"C'mon, Malfoy!" Gamble prodded him, "Thought you'd got over that adorable shyness thing in First Year?"

"It's far too early to dazzle you with all my Adonis-like glory," Scorpius replied haughtily, turning to go, and leaving his wet, naked, shivering mates to their own devices. With a flick of his wand, and a final glance at the mirror, his hair went perfect.

"How _do _you put up with that?" Zabini asked Albus.

"You get used to it," Albus shrugged. "Besides, you _know_ how he gets in winter!"

"Yeah, but _why_?" Gamble wondered, "I like winter, too!"

Back in their dormitory, as Scorpius was just finishing with getting dressed and casting a Steaming Spell over his uniform for wrinkles, the other Fifth Years were barely able to suppress their snickering.

"If my knowledge of meteorology serves me right," Albus said, "It should be raining right at the edge of your bed, Scorp," he pointed out. "How hot have you _got _it Charmed up to in there?" He jerked a thumb towards their beds.

"Somewhere around 85F," Scorpius replied, "Get your _own_ Warming Charms!"

"I'll just borrow yours, if I get cold," Albus laughed, chucking a pair of balled socks at his friend, which Scorpius easily deflected – charming them hot pink in the process!

"Hogsmeade weekend," Gamble reminded them happily, as Albus chose another pair of socks.

"Not without a Portkey," Scorpius retorted. "If any of you lot think for _one_ second that I'm hiking down to the village in a howling blizzard..."

"You've not even _been_ outside yet!" Zabini countered.

"And I plan for it to _stay_ that way," Scorpius snarled, remembering full well the last miserable Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, played during a sleet storm with wind chills somewhere well below zero. _Fahrenheit_. Cloudy. Dank. Miserable. It was so bad that his robes had literally frozen and crackled when he'd moved! He'd had to spend twenty minutes in the shower afterward, to the point of turning himself into something resembling a boiled lobster, before he'd felt warm again.

Warming Charms, thermal underwear, thick socks, wooly pyjamas, heavy blankets – these were Scorpius' constant companions now. To say nothing of the knit caps that mussed his hair.

"Why couldn't I have been born on the planet Mercury?" Scorpius lamented, "When the surface of this planet reaches that of molten lead, call me," he dismissed them, heading out into the Common Room. Unfortunately, that was where the exuberant Firsties were.

"Mr. Malfoy!" They all squeaked, going still, almost snapping to attention.

"It's just _sick,_ how he's got them trained," Gamble snorted.

"They _do_ seem to adore him," Albus commented, "Well, Malfoy or not, _I'm_ going to Hogsmeade later!"

"Now boys," Scorpius was saying to his 'fans', "If I hear the S-word one more time, I will be forced to lock some vocal chords, got that?" They all nodded at him. "Or, one could find himself naked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, with a sign on his back for the spiders that says 'EAT ME'. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The boys all squeaked, as they dispersed to head up to breakfast.

"Mr. Malfoy?" One of the boys asked, in a dazzling display of bravery, "Are you going into the village today, sir?" He gave him a very sad-puppy look, making sure his green tie was straight as he nodded hopefully.

It failed.

Scorpius glared at him. The boy cringed.

"Take it up with Albus, kid," Scorpius jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "I'm sure that Frosty the Snowman back there will get your things for you!"

"HEY!" Albus protested, "Just because I _like_ winter..."

"And I _don't_!" Scorpius reminded him, for probably the millionth time in their relationship, "I'm sure that Blackwell here won't die of Every-Flavor-Bean withdrawals!"

"Blakely, sir," the boy corrected him.

"Give me your list," Albus sighed, patting the boy's shoulder, "And don't mind the Grinch here. We'll protect you from the mean old Prefect, kid." Albus pulled a face at his friend. Scorpius was not amused.

Blakely handed over some money, his list, then ran to catch his friends.

"The rest of us have _friends,_ Malfoy has minions," Gamble laughed.

"Come along my chilly friend," Albus said merrily, throwing his arm around Scorpius' shoulders and rumpling his robe, "Let's have a steaming bowl of syrupy porridge and take in the winter view from the Great Hall! Tucker said you can't even _see_ the Quidditch pitch, it's coming down so fast!"

Scorpius sighed.

It wasn't going to be a good day.

"_Cold _cereal and milk, with jam and toast?" Scorpius snorted, "It's hit Absolute Zero in here, and the bloody Elves serve _cold_ food?" He could literally see his breath, as something appeared to be wrong with the Warming Charms on the Great Hall.

"I heard a stove pipe broke, they're working on it," one of the girls explained.

"Haven't they heard of the word 'reparo'?! Or toasting a sausage on a stick in the fireplace?" Scorpius almost shouted, struggling to maintain his composure, "And what's with the heat in here? I'm about to set fire to the Christmas trees! _Or_ the Gryffindors..." He mused with a vicious grin. Then he did a double-take.

James Sirius Potter had winked at someone at their table!

"Albus, your brother is up to no good," Scorpius warned him, "And the next spell out of my wand is going to involve fire. _Lots_ of fire."

"I'm sure James had nothing to do with your current discomfort, mate," Albus assured him. "Is it just me?" He leaned in closer, "Or are you more stressed than usual?"

"Oh, let's see!" Scorpius ticked the items off on his fingers, "Exams, holidays, Quidditch in the cold, I'm cold, it's winter, there's no hot water, I'm cold, no hot food, no heat in here, the Firsties are about to burst for some ungodly reason, I haven't been able to feel my hands or feet in a month, _and_..." he looked up at the ceiling, waving a hand at it in disgust, "It's _snowing_! I F#¢ $*% HATE snow!"

"Were you _ever_ a child, or were you _born_ old?" Rose Weasley asked, coming to sit between him and her cousin. "Didn't you even play in the snow when you were a little boy?"

"Malfoys do NOT play in the snow," Scorpius explained, "And if you attempt to regale me with tales of 'Weasleys-in-the-snow', Rosie darling, I _cannot_ be held responsible for my actions!"

"Malfoys are NO fun," Rose snorted.

"Tell _me_," Albus agreed, "The heat spilling off of his bed at night is suffocating!"

"You're always free to camp out in Hagrid's barn!" Scorpius retorted. Unfortunately, the Firsties heard him and thought that a grand idea.

"Don't do it," Rose warned him, as Scorpius pulled his wand. "It wasn't funny, when you Hexed that poor Smith boy into believing he was a little girl last term!"

Scorpius glared at the ceiling. "You'll excuse me, I'm off to murder some Elves," he grumbled.

"What _is _it with him and winter?" Gamble wondered, "You think he found out the hard way that there's no Santa?"

"Bad experience with a snowman?" Tommy Nott wondered.

"Seasonal Affective Disorder, I'm sure," Rose theorized, "But you're right, he _does_ seem to get overly angry, just about a bit of cold?"

"Hey, Albie, you and your _boy_friend fighting again?" James called, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"James always wondered what it would be like, to be loved," Albus smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the time Uncle George had him convinced that he was adopted?"

James glared at him. Rose laughed back at James.

"Let's just cut Scorp a wide berth until it passes," Albus suggested.

"It's gonna be a looooong winter," Zabini sighed.

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, near the fireplace, Scorpius was agonizing over the decision as to whether or not to go into the Village. Madame Pudifoot's blend of hot tea sounded quite nice, and he _did _owe Rose that much. Madame Abbott's new branch of the Leaky Cauldron, now a family restaurant, was also serving a divine roast pheasant with all the trimmings. That, and he _did_ have holiday shopping to tend to. He was a Malfoy, after all, and splendid presents for his closest friends were near the top of his list. He knew he'd been a bit of a prat lately, and he thought he should at least _try_ to make it up to them. He'd had his eye on a jeweled silver-toned Muggle watch, a Swiss one, all mechanical, with all sorts of dials and hands on it for Albus, as well as an emerald bracelet for Rose. Of course, the watch will compliment the ring that he got Albus last year, but he realizes that giving Rose a ring might be taken the wrong way at this point in time!

He was contemplating this when Baddock came dashing in, covered in snow and dripping all over the floor. He stopped with a startled "Eeep!" when he saw Scorpius.

It was one of those moments that rated a double-face-palm, as Scorpius glanced from boy to floor and back again. That, and the open door was letting in a draft.

Then Scorpius gasped and pulled his wand, instantly drying the boy and levitating him nearer the fire.

"What'r you DOING?!" The startled boy squeaked, as Scorpius pulled his boots off, flicked his wand again to get him out of his outerwear, and began checking him over. He checked his pulse, carefully examined his cold hands and feet, and checked his ears and face, before the boy was able to pull away. He nearly threw his snow-crusted scarf into the fire, they were now so close to it.

Baddock paused at the look on his Prefect's face.

Scorpius looked terrified. "Frostbite! You've got frostbite!" He mumbled, his hands holding the boy firmly by the ears.

"Sir, are _you_ all right?" the little boy asked.

It seemed to take a moment for Scorpius' glazed eyes to focus. "B-Baddock?" He gasped, "Are you OK? You're nearly frozen! How many _times_ do you have to be told, boy, _not_ to wander off in the snow? If the sun comes out, you'll be blinded! You could freeze to death!"

"Sir, I just came back to get my toboggan, but thanks for the warm up?" Baddock explained, eyeing him suspiciously, as he pulled his boots back on. "Are _you_ OK?" He repeated.

"Yes, f-fine," Scorpius managed, "I'm sorry, it was just a...I thought you were...someone else for a moment," he tried to explain the embarrassing blunder. "I...I was confused, a bit. Thinking of someone...else?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Baddock promised.

"Smart boy," Scorpius managed to smile. "Thanks."

The frightened Firstie fetched his toboggan and fled. In the corridor, he ran right into Albus and his mates. Literally.

"What's the hurry, Baddock?" Albus asked.

"Potter, I think you better check on Malfoy! I think he's _freaked out_, sir!" The boy offered.

"God, I hate it when they 'sir' me," Zabini complained. "Were _we _ever that jumpy?"

"No," Nott said.

They found Scorpius holed up in their dormitory, behind a locked door.

Albus banged on it. "C'mon, Scorp! You're gonna miss the annual end of term snowball fight – _**The Cellars**_ vs. _**The Towers**_! Hufflepuff/Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw/Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, and we need our stuff!" Gamble added.

Their trunks all appeared in a POP! right there outside the door.

"Oh, this is just mad!" Rose snorted, pulling her wand, and giving it a flourish. Scorpius' locking Charm was no match for her, as usual.

As the door flew open, they were greeted by a fireball that would have made any dragon proud! The door went shut again.

"Did you _feel_ that heat?" Zabini gasped. "How hot's he _got _it in there now?"

"Scorpius, dear?" Rose wheedled, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Something big, if Baddock was afraid he was going to hug him or something," Albus reminded them.

"GO AWAY!" Scorpius shouted. "I'm fine! I...I have some things to do, is all!"

They all shrugged. "You know," Albus wondered, "This all started when he heard the boys talking about the snow."

"He never has been much for going out in the cold," Gamble reminded them.

"Yeah, even when we were little, he never wanted to go out," Nott agreed.

"Baddock said he was frightened," Rose mused, "Said he checked him over, insisting he had frostbite?"

"You think he's finally cracked?" Nott asked, "I mean, this competition between you and him...?"

"We trade it off each year, and he _knows_ it's his year, for first place in grades," Rose assured them, "No, there's something else wrong here."

Albus thought about it as they dressed and made their way up to join the snowball war, which was just getting underway.

"It didn't snow our first year here," He reminded them, "And it didn't until our Third, but it wasn't much. He didn't go to Hogsmeade then, either, until it was all gone. And in Fourth Year, when we had Quidditch and it snowed so bloody much, he broke his collar bone, remember? We had to use a sub?"

"Yeah, and the other match when it snowed, he took a Bludger at practice? Not like we didn't all see _that_ hit coming? He just sat his broom and, like, _let _it hit him?" Zabini put in.

"You think he _let_ himself get hurt, to get out of it?" Rose gasped.

"How often do magical kids ever break a bone?" Albus reminded her. "Hell, me and James had to crash Dad's old Firebolt broomstick when I was nine, just to do that!"

"Chionophobia? Fear of snow?" Rose wondered, grinning. "Scorpy is _afraid_ of snow?!"

"It _creeps_ me out when you call him that," Albus reminded her.

"It creeped Baddock out _worse_," Gamble laughed.

Rose seemed deep in thought as she waved the boys off to head to their snowball war. "I'll have to look into this further," She added.

"Library!" They all laughed at her, diving into the fray with wands blazing!

Caked in snow, and very nearly frozen solid, the boys later met up with Rose at the main entrance, shouting the victory of _**The Cellars**_ over _**The Towers,**_ much to James' and his friends' chagrin.

Rose, however, was not looking impressed. "You'd think you were all eleven years old," She snorted.

"But we are, Miss?" Blakely spoke up.

"C-c-c'mon," Albus shivered, "Let's clean up and see about heading to the Village!"

"That's _if _we can get into our room," Gamble reminded them.

They found the door unlocked, however, none of them wanted to go in. The room was so hot that it took their breath. Scorpius was dressed in his usual uniform, and seated so near the fireplace that a few embers had popped and burnt holes in the hem of his robe. He was trembling and sweating, but still holding his gloved hands out towards the flames. He was also wearing Albus' Muggle wrap-around mirrored sunglasses.

"We won!" Gamble told him.

Scorpius jerked his head around so fast that his glasses almost flew off. "We did? What about the boys? Did you take them to Madame Pomfrey? They'll need PepperUp Potion! Are you sure you got all of them?"

"Humor him," Albus mumbled behind his hand. "Yes, Scorp, we have Baddock, Blakely, Peterson, Smith, and Wellington."

"You shouldn't have let them go outside for so long!" Scorpius scolded them. "Exposed skin can freeze in a minute! What if they got snow-blind and got lost? Hypothermia! They could have fallen through the ice and drowned! They should all be in bed! Where's the hot water bottles?!" He panted, glancing manically around the room and becoming more and more agitated with each item he rattled off. Then he stopped, panting harder and clutching his chest.

"Scorpy?" Rose asked softly, moving towards him.

"I...I'm sorry...c-can't breathe!" Scorpius gasped, but it seemed that that was exactly his problem: Scorpius was hyperventilating.

"Put a paper bag over his head!" Gamble suggested.

Rose stunned him instead.

"Let's get him up to Madame Pomfrey," Albus suggested.

After listening to the Slytherins plus Rose, Madame Iris Pomfrey made her diagnosis: "Panic attack," she shook her head, having used a Switching Spell to get Scorpius into pyjamas and into a bed. "Frankly, I'm surprised he waited _this_ long to have one!" She looked directly at Albus. "You say he had some sort of episode about the First Years being out in the snow?"

"Yes, Ma'am, this all started this morning when Tucker came over and said it was snowing outside," Albus explained. "Then Baddock said that when he came back in for his toboggan, that Scorpius was convinced that he was going to die or something." He glanced over at Scorpius. "Don't tell him Baddock told, Miss?" He added hastily.

"Has he ever done this before, Miss?" Rose asked, "I mean, he's always been a bit high-strung and nervous, but never anything like this?"

"I couldn't tell you, even if he did," Madame Pomfrey replied, "But let's just say this isn't the first time I've treated him for anxiety. Of course, that's well known, as you just said," she fudged a bit. "Merlin _knows_ I've seen enough of you two up here!" She growled at Albus, "I seem to recall a few times that _you_ had to have a goblet or three of Calming Solution, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, well, _I _don't try to throw Firsties into the fire, either," Albus countered.

"Do you think it could be Chionophobia?" Rose asked bluntly, "I know my father has Arachnophobia so badly that it's just paralyzing."

"It all started when Tucker was talking about snow, and then it just went downhill from there," Albus added, "No hot water, cold breakfast, chilly castle?"

"I'll notify his parents," Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Now, unless the rest of you are ill, OUT!" She pointed at the door.

It was some hours later, after returning from the Village, that Albus donned his WWW-Headless Hat and cast his best Disillusionment Charm over himself to sneak up to see his friend. He also put on his Wall-Walking Trainers, just in case he had to make a quick detour, or leave no scent behind. He wasn't sure, but he thought that the Ravenclaw Prefect (who happened to be on patrol) was at least part Werewolf with a very sensitive nose. Besides, he wasn't sure how late he was going to be. So long as he didn't get caught, he was determined to sit there next to Scorpius' bed until his friend woke up.

_Sleep disorders are to be expected, Potter, Malfoy – especially after what these boys have been through! They're just lucky that you two aren't at each others' throats anymore, and that their roommates understand. They're lucky to have the friends they have, and each other..._

As he stealthily made his way up to the Hospital Wing, Albus recalled all too well the problems that he and Scorpius had (and sometimes still had) when they were younger. It wasn't unusual to be awakened by one or the other of them having a screaming nightmare. It also wasn't unusual to find one or the other of them holding the other, trying to calm him down and bring him out of it. Albus thought about it, and stifled a snicker about the running joke of them being a couple.

But, in fact, they _were_ a couple of sorts. Where you saw one, you always saw the other. Albus had even let the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin, feeling that a pretty unpopular Scorpius would need him. That, and the Hat had been quick to mention Slytherin anyway, before he could even protest...

Maybe James had been right after all.

Actually, Albus felt more of a brotherly bond with Scorpius than he did to his own brother – which he never hesitated to mention when James was on his nerves. Of course, this only cemented James' belief that his little brother was gay, and that he and Scorpius were an item.

"If he's gay, he certainly snogs well enough with _me,_ for a gay boy," Rose assured him, which only sent James further into spasms over the whole matter.

It was their favorite pastime.

So it was, with these memories spinning in his head, that Albus sat down by his friend's bed and took his hand. He sat there through dinner. He sat quietly into the evening, finally shrinking the chair a bit and putting his head down on the bed.

He awoke sometime around one in the morning to find a blanket draped over his shoulders, and a small bottle of potion with his name on it: **Albus Potter – for stiff muscles/cramps. You'll **_**need**_** it! - MP**.

"Al?" He heard Scorpius whisper, "Al, what'r you doing here? Gods, I gotta pee! What time is it?" Albus told him. "Guess I must have looked pretty stupid, huh?" Scorpius added.

"Isn't that on the list of things that Malfoys do not do?" Albus smiled at him, realizing that he was still holding his friend's hand.

But neither moved to let go.

"You scared the hell out of Baddock," Albus joked. When Scorpius didn't reply, Albus decided to cut right to it. "Scorp, what happened today? And don't tell me it's because we didn't have any hot water?"

It took a while, but Scorpius finally turned his head to look at him. "I F#¢ $*% hate snow, all right? I guess I've got Chionophobia – fear of snow. _**There**_! God, I hope she didn't call Father," he added.

"She did," Albus confirmed it.

"F#¢& me," Scorpius groaned, "That means he'll probably have an anxiety attack, too, and then come here to see if he can make me have another!"

"Eh, James _already_ thinks we're doing that," Albus grinned. "They always do overreact, don't they? Our dads?"

"Yeah," Scorpius had to admit.

"Scorp, _why_ are you so scared of snow?" Albus had to ask, "I mean, it's just...snow? It's not like we're Muggles and have to drive in it, or shovel it? Hell, _all_ kids love snow!"

"When I was little," Scorpius began, but he paused. He sniffed. "Rose!" He muttered, "If you're going to Disillusion, you can't wear that perfume! I should know, I _bought_ it!"

"Drat," Rose feigned shock, as she appeared at the foot of his bed and sat down.

"Climb on in, why don't you?" Scorpius complained, shifting his foot.

"I just might," Rose warned him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek. "I see you're nice and warm?"

"Actually, I can't move, she's tucked me in so tight and Sticky Charmed me to the bloody mattress!" Scorpius complained. His face went very red. "Can someone fetch me a urinal, and a bit of privacy?"

They both laughed at him for it, but when he was done, Scorpius took a deep breath and explained.

"When I was very little, it snowed one winter. It was wet snow, just perfect for making a snowman or an igloo, you know. I guess, before I met you, Al, that I was a pretty sickly little toddler. They didn't want me to go out in the weather, you see, but it was snow, and I so dearly wanted to play in it. So I got my boots and coat on, wrapped up as best a little kid can, and went on out in it. No one saw me, you know! I was so thrilled.  
"Well, you know how big the Manor's grounds are? I was toddling along, about halfway to the gates, I think, when the sun came out. It was blinding! It only took a couple of minutes, and I was snow-blind. All I could see was white. I didn't know where I was. The snow was pretty deep, well, for a kid, so running was out of the question.  
"It didn't take long, my boots were full of snow, my feet frozen, and the wind picked up. I remember my hat blew away, and my head was freezing. Everything was white, I was shaking, and then I must have toddled over to the fish pond, because I fell through the ice. You know the pond?" Albus and Rose nodded. "Well, it's not deep, just enough for the koi fish, but it was freezing cold and I was soaked. By the time I'd climbed out, I couldn't feel my limbs, and I still couldn't see. All I remember was screaming and crying, and the smell of pine.  
"I guess I made it to the shrubbery, the cedars near the gazebo, and collapsed under one of them. I dunno, sometimes, I think I remember some man, dragging me? But no one could have got onto the grounds, through the Wards. I guess I just imagined that. The next thing I really remember, besides shivering and thinking I was going to die, was Dad finding me...and...hearing him scream."

"That's a long way there and back," Albus nodded, "Especially for a little boy. You must have been out in it for a long time?"

Scorpius paused, as Rose handed him a glass of water. After a drink, he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Have you ever heard a grown man scream?" He asked them, "I mean, _scream_, like...terror, I guess?"

They both shook their heads.

"I _still_ see his face," Scorpius said, his voice much lower. "Have you ever seen your dads cry?" He asked.

Again, they shook their heads.

"I still hear that scream, sometimes, when I have nightmares," Scorpius admitted, his voice beginning to break. "I...I guess you have this image of your father, when you're little," he went on, "Like he's Superman or something, that nothing can hurt him. But that day, _**I **_hurt him. I disobeyed him, and almost got myself killed. The worst part of it was...w-was seeing _him_ cry, while he was trying to reprimand me."

"You were a _kid_!" Rose tried to comfort him, "No one expects a toddler or hardly older to be a perf-..."

"_Malfoy_," Albus cut in.

"Oh," Rose mumbled.

"Dad had a bit of a nervous collapse, I found out a while later," Scorpius went on, "And of course, Grandfather blamed _me_ for it. It's all patched up now, but..."

"That explains why you always seem to get hurt when there's a lot of snow?" Rose prompted him, "So you won't have to be out in it?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Mate, I think it's pretty F'ed up, though," Albus cut in, "Hurting yourself on purpose out of a phobia. I...I...look, I...," Albus hesitated. Rose jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Owww! Stop that, you nutter! I _love_ you, Scorp, all right?" He blurted it out, "I mean, not like _that_! Hell, you _know_ what I mean! And you can drop that Joe Cool act, too! We're your friends, you know, and we're gonna get you over this!"

Again, Albus took his hand. Rose took the other.

"We're here for you, love," She kissed his cheek again.

Just then, the lights came up and the Floo lit up in green flames. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in from her office, waving her wand to drop the Ward. "Send him now!" She snapped.

Draco Malfoy then burst out of the Floo in an explosion of ashes and soot, coughing and swearing all the way as he tumbled out onto the floor.

"F#¢ $*% Americans! I was in New York City, shopping, when the call came in! Over two hundred years, and they still can't Charm a floo to..."

He paused, taking in the sight of his son and his two friends.

"We should go," Rose offered.

"H-hi, Dad," Scorpius managed, as his father approached him.

"Son. Madame Pomfrey tells me you had a full-blown attack this time?" Draco said, glancing at the other two.

Scorpius nodded. Rose and Albus got up.

"Please, stay," he offered his hands.

And Rose and Albus accepted.

"We'll get through this, son, I promise," Draco assured him, "Once I clean up a bit, that is. Madame Pomfrey would Curse me, if I ruined her white décor!" He joked.

"That she would!" The Mediwitch agreed, going back to her office.

Scorpius nodded. When his father returned, he hugged his son. "It's nice to know you're still not too old for that yet," he commented. "Son, what happened? What kind of accident was it _this _time?"

"D-dad, we n-need to talk about that," Scorpius admitted. "They _w-weren't _accidents. I...I _hate_ winter, OK? Ever since...since...you know? _That_ day? I'm t-terrified of snow, and..." he choked, then began to cry. "I...I need help, Dad!" He finally broke, falling into his embrace.

"There was once a time," Draco said softly, patting his son's back, "When I'd have been mortified by a scene like this." He looked at Rose and Albus again, who were both reluctant to face him. More than anything, Draco could tell, they wanted to give them their dignity.

But Draco found that he didn't want it.

"I remember a scruffy, dirty little urchin I once met in Diagon Alley," Draco went on, "With tape on his glasses and an ill-fitting Chudly Canons jersey!" He smiled at Albus, and then turned to Rose. "And I remember seeing a girl on the Platform, not so long ago, and thinking _Merlin, __**another**__ Weasley! I hope my son stays away from __**that**__ lot!"_ He shook his head, then took their hands, placing them on his son's. "I think you have all the help you need right here, Scorpy," he smiled, but looked somewhat melancholy as he wiped his son's face. "I guess it's time to retire that nickname," he sighed, turning back to Rose and Albus. "You two go on back to bed. I'll stay."

He walked them to the door.

"Thank you," he whispered, so that his son wouldn't hear. "You know, this could be just as hard on the two of you as it will be for him. I had no idea he'd gone as far as harming himself. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that it's all finally come to a head? Do you know what triggered it?"

And Albus told him.

"I always hated winter, too," Draco then sighed, turning back to his son, who had gone back to sleep. "It seemed like it was always winter, for so _very_ long," he told them, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Come along, I'll walk you back."

_In his dream, he is splashing in the freezing water and clawing his way back to the snow-covered land with numb arms. He looks around, but all he can see is white; he is blind, and lost. Lost in his own yard. He knows the house is there, somewhere, but also knows that he will never find it in time. He smells something, pines, he thinks. Following his nose, he knows there's no snow under them. The birds and small animals hide in them, and he will too, if he can find them, for it must be warmer under them. Then someone is there, because that someone has a hold of him. He can't feel his frozen legs, but he knows he's being dragged along, then carried. Someone is calling...calling his father's name. It's all right then, because he knows his father will come and find him. His father will make it all better. He'll make him warm again, make the snow go away. The man is saying something again, and as the world begins to swim back into focus, the little boy sees the man, so tall, staring down at him. There's frost on his glasses, and in his black hair, and in one hand, he's holding a piece of jewelry of some kind. Maybe it's an hourglass, the boy can't tell. It's gold and has green jewels in it, like Mummy likes. The man takes off his glove, feeling at his ears, and it makes the boy feel all warm when he touches him. He notices his ring, a lot like his Daddy's favorite one that he never takes off. Then the man is suddenly gone, but he was smiling just before he went, the feel of his hand still lingering on the boy's rosy and not-so-cold-now cheek. Now his Daddy is there, and he's shouting and crying, picking him up to take him into the warm..._

And this time, Scorpius Malfoy doesn't wake up screaming. When he wakes up this time, he'll suddenly remember it all, because the face now staring down at him in his hospital bed is the face that he now swears he saw when he was so very little, and lost in the snow.

This time, though, there's no frost on his glasses, and the man is nothing more than a teenage boy. As he takes his hand, Scorpius remembers the ring he got him last Christmas...

"I F#¢&!n& _hate_ winter," Scorpius smiles up at him.


End file.
